Breaking the Habit
by Suteki-Tenshi
Summary: Naraku is finally defeated. Sango, Shippo and Miroku head back to Sango's Village, But what about Inuyasha and Kagome? What happens now that the Shikon Jewel is completed! Read and find out!
1. I'll never say goodbye

This is kinda just a short story type thing for me, There aren't going to be many chapters, unless you like the story, I'll write more.. I'm only writing this while I think up some good ideas for _Becoming one_ and _Complicating fate_.. They will be updated soon. So, If you like this story that I'm starting to write, please, post your comments. R R!

**_Chapter one_**: _I'll never say good-bye..._

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed, "Get out of the way!"

But it was too late, Naraku had sent his attack on poor Kagome, sending her flying backwards and caused her to hit the hard, rock wall, knocking her out.

"Kagome!" The little kitsune yelled, running to her side, frantically. Inuyasha reached for his Tetsuaiga, grinding his teeth in anger.

"Big mistake, Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled, charging towards the troublesome being before him. "Kaze no Kizu!"

The immense power shot from the Tetsuaiga and pierced through Naraku, sending him into Oblivion.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it, his weakest attack had killed Naraku.. His feelings for protecting Kagome were so strong that his weakest attack had killed the 'oh-so-powerful' Demon...Kagome would be proud of him. Butit wasn't till that moment when Naraku had struck Kagome, that the power had surged through him..he wasn't thinking about Kagome throughout the battle..He was thinking of someone else..

Soon there was nothing but peace and quite.

"Is it.. over?" Sango cautiously asked. Miroku said nothing, but slowly took the rosary off of his right hand. If Naraku was truly gone he would no longer possess the family curse.. the wind tunnel.

He gasped, it was gone. It was a little strange to actually look at his palm without being sucked into the void.

"Yo, Sango!" Miroku called to the relieved Demon exterminator. "Look at this, I'm free!"

Sango looked towards the monk, only to find him pointing the hand that bared the wind tunnel towards her. She screamed and covered her head.

After a couple of seconds, she realized she wasn't being sucked up. She felt a little embarrassed for screaming but she covered her blush up with a glare.

"You wanna warn me next time, Miroku!" She kept the glare as he approached her, he raised his right hand, letting his palm cup her cheek.

"I've longed for both of my hands to have the pleasure of touching your beautiful, fair skin" he flashed her a dazzling white smile which made her knees go weak.

"Miroku..." She said aloud, her eyes softening. His face inched towards hers, but before anything happened a thought struck her head.

"Kagome-chan!" She gasped, looking to where Kagome was thrown, she was, of course, in Inuyashas arms. Miroku held her back from going to her friend.

"No Sango. Let them have a moment in private." They turned their backs to them and sat down, Sango sent Kirara to fetch Shippo, Miroku muffled Shippo's cries for Kagome.

Kagome, slightly shivering in pain, curled into the Hanyou's comforting embrace.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I wasn't keeping you safe like I should have been..I was too determinedon avenging Kikyo's death that I...I ... " He couldn't believe it, in the end, after all the time he and Kagome had spent together, after all they have been through.. he had forgot about her. Plain and simple.. he forgot.

"Don't b-blame yourself, I-Inuyasha." She struggled to speak to the one she secretly loved. "I understand how important Kikyo is to you. Now you can become a full demon and...be with her." She forced a fake smile before pointing to where Naraku had been defeated. Inuyasha looked to where she pointed.

"The last Jewel Shards.." his heart-beat quickened when looking at the pink fragments lying there in the grass, shimmering in the soft sunlight.

"Yes, there's just a few footsteps between you and everlasting power." she rose to her feet, remorse replacing the pain.

"Don't move, Kagome. You hit your head pretty hard." his voice was small but full of concern. She was avoiding his eye contact, he could tell that she was.

' _Why wont she look at me?'_ he asked himself, a little shocked and sad at Kagome's actions.

She walked over and picked up the shards, which at her touch were instantly purified. She took the Jewel off the necklace she had used to keep the jewel on and added the remaing shards. The Jewel was now complete.

Seeing the Jewel in her hand, complete, made her remember the first day she had spent in this era. It was the first time she had laid her eyes on Inuyasha's innocent, sleeping face when he was still pinned to the tree. The first day she had met Inuyasha, was the first day she truly started to live.

"I guess my job here is done.." She said, fighting back the urge to cry.

"What do you mean, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, perplexed.

"My job as your jewel detector. After all, that's the only reason you ever thought twice of coming back to my era to get me, wasn't it? That's the only reason that anyone ever really wanted me around..I can see the Jewel shards, but now we _have_ all of the fragments, so there isn't any reason for me to linger here.." she knew she couldn't keep from crying any longer, so she started to walk away. She stopped when she felt a hand come down on her shoulder.

"Feh, when did you get that idea stuck in your head, Stupid?" He looked at her straight in the eye, he could see that they were glassy with tears and he instantly regretted calling her something she wasn't.

"Look Kagome, you're not just a Jewel detector, you know that." she turned around all the way to face him, stretching out a hand to him, the hand that carried the Jewel.

"Here." She forced it into his hands. "Congratulations Inuyasha, It's yours. I wish you the happiness you seek by being that mindless savage you become when you transform, because by using the Jewel it will be even harder to control yourself. I just hope you don't hurt any of the people that care about you." She pointed towards Miroku, Sango and Shippo. She began to leave again.

"Kagomeee!" a little voice shrieked, "Please don't go." Shippo flew into her arms, she couldn't help but let the tears flow down her flushed cheeks. She hugged the little fox demon, giving him a kiss on the forehead, telling him that everything would turn out for the best. She hugged Sango and Miroku, saying her good-bye's.

"I guess I'll head back to my village to replace the flowers on my people's graves." Sango stated as Kirara burst into flames, changing into her larger form. Sango climbed on her back.

"Sango, mind giving me a ride somewhere? It'll be dark soon and I wouldn't want to get lost in the forest." Miroku asked, receiving a nod from Sango. He jumped on Kirara, followed by Shippo. As they rose and sped off into the darkening sky, they waved at the Hanyou and the girl.

Inuyasha sighed.

"So...what now?" he asked, getting no answer from the distraught girl.

"Will you stay at least for tonight? Please, it's the new moon and I get bored easily in my human form.."

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt staying one more night...I'd miss sleeping under the stars if I didn't." She turned around, using her fingers to count. "Anyways, I wanted to say good-bye to Kaede, oh, and I also wanted to gather some of those yummy, fresh fruit to bring home to Mama, Mind helping me with that tomorrow?" She turned around to see a brown-eyed, black-haired Inuyasha. She let out a small, annoyed sigh.

"You must have transformed at least 3 or 4 _dozen_ times since I met you and can you believe I'm _still_ not used to it!" She let out a small laugh and so did he. He was more cute and lovable as a human.

'_I guess it's because when he's human, he doesn't have a strong demon side to fight back his feelings and emotions'_ she thought, smiling while he got a fire going. She walked over and sat next to him.

"Can I ask you something?" She stared into the fire. He looked over at her and couldn't help but blush, she looked so beautiful bathed in the light of the fire.

"Go ahead." was his only reply.

"I know you _want_ to become a full demon, and I've heard the answer to the question I'm about to ask you one thousand times..but, give me a different answer, an honest answer that comes from your heart this time.. ok?" she spoke with a forceful tone.

"Fine, just ask the question, would ya?" he said, staring into the fire now also.

"_Why_ do you want to be a full demon? I think you're very strong now and since you defeated _Naraku_, doesn't that make _you_ the strongest demon of this era?" She smiled, looking him in the eyes, waiting for a reply.

"Don't ask questions that you wouldn't understand the answers to." he snapped back.

"Then make me understand, Inuyasha!" His eyes widened slightly. "I wish you would be serious with me, for once. I'm not Kikyo, but that doesn't mean I'm not a person, You know I'm a good listener! You can trust me with anything you have stored in that intelligent brain of yours." he said nothing, just kept his stare.

"Look, I don't think you should change...I like you just the way you are! Why can't you see the you_ I_ see?" His eyes softened at her words.

"However, It is your choice. I just don't want you to change who you are because of what other people think... that's all." She stood up, and set out her sleeping bag and crawled inside. Inuyasha did something he had never done before, he walked over to where she was and lid down on his back beside her.

He stared up at the stars for half the night, occasionally looking over at Kagome when he was sure she was asleep, he liked to watch her sleep. It was so calming to be with her.. It was never like this when he was with Kikyo. She would always bug him about becoming human, But him being a Hanyou never bothered Kagome.. what was this feeling he felt as he lay beside her, as he watched her in a silent sleep, when she smiled at times because of a happy event in a dream.

He stared at the Jewel, he could hear it calling out to him, he was so confused. They had somehow made Kagome feel she was unwanted... sure, she wasn't born to this era, but if she wasn't meant to be here.. then fate would have never brought them together. Was Kikyo not the only one he cared for.. wait.. no.. he didn't care for Kikyo anymore. She wanted to change him, she didn't really love him after all, she wanted him only in human form. But Kagome cared for him even when he was that savage beast. He had even hurt Kagome many times before, but she was still there.. with him.

He sighed, knowing what he must say to Kagome when the sun rose, before she left to go to her era.. forever.

It began to rain, hard. He knew, being in his human form, that he was more likely to get a cold if he stayed out in the rain. So he gathered up Kagome and headed for the nearest tree. He found one with a large branch, he knew, by the size of it, thatit would support both their weights. He went to leap up, but only got 2 feet off the ground.

"Huh? What's wrong with me? Why can't I..." It hit him, he was human, he couldn't leap up into a tree. He sank to the ground in frustration.

"Why would anyone ever want to have this weak, worthless body!" He yelled out loud.

"It's never bothered me before, But I guess it's different with you. You get to leap around, us mortals can't do that." Kagome ringed the water out of her hair, Inuyasha shaked like a dog, making Kagome giggle. A strange, giddy feeling invaded the pit of his stomach when she laughed, he loved the feeling, it made him feel weightless at times.

"I guess we'll have to climb it, Inuyasha. We can't stay here on the cold ground, we'll catch our death!" She declared, making Inuyasha think even harder of where they could go. He caught something moving fast towards them out of the corner of his eye, it was a large tornado!

"Oh no.." Inuyasha and Kagome both moaned at the same time, knowing exactly who it was.

"Kagomeee!" A males voice called from the distance, from within the tornado.

"Kouga." Inuyasha growled, he stepped in front of Kagome as Kouga came to a halt in front of them.

"Yo." Kouga said, smiling at Kagome.

"Kouga-kun.. what a pleasant surprise.." Kagome lied, a little annoyed, Inuyasha picked up on her feeling of annoyance and came to her defense.

"Why don't you keep your little tornado going" Inuyasha pointed in the opposite direction of Kagome. "That way."

"What did you say to me, Dog-breath?" Kouga shot back.

"You heard me!" Inuyasha growled, glaring at the wolf demon.

"It's the new moon, eh? And your all alone!" Kouga asked.

"Yeah.. what's it to ya?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Well, since Kagome is _my_ woman, and you are otherwise incapable at this time to look after her, _I'll _have to take her off your hands." Kouga reached for Kagome and grabbed onto her wrist, cutting it with his sharp claws. She let out a small cry.

"Now look what you did!" Inuyasha yelled at him, pushing him out of the way. He ripped some of the material from his fire-rat robe and tied it tightly around her wrist.

"Thanks, Inuyasha.." Kagome smiled, giving him a small hug, which made him have that giddy feeling again.

"Ah! Don't touch my woman, Dog-boy, Or I'll be forced to kill you!" Kouga threatened.

"Kouga! Don't say such things!" Kagome snapped back at Kouga, which made Kouga let out a quick snarl.

"Don't defend him, Wench. You're mine, and you should start acting like it!" This made Inuyasha's blood boil, but for Kagome's sake, he did nothing.

"Excuse me? I belong to no one, And here's another fact, I don't love you and I am _NOT_ your woman!" She yelled at Kouga in his face, Kouga didn't like this about Kagome at all. He grabbed her by the throat and pulled her closer to his face.

"I said Start acting more loyal to me, wench and be my woman!" He threw her to the ground and began walking away. Inuyasha ran to her side, brushing the mud off her face, asking her if she was alright. She was struggling to breathe, Kouga had her neck in a tight grip, if he had squeezed her neck any tighter her neck would have snapped in half.

Kouga stopped and turned his head to look Kagome straight in the eyes.

"Come." He said, sharply.

Inuyasha tightened his grip on Kagome, holding her close, keeping her safe.

"Keh, whatever. I'll be back for Kagome in a few more days. Until then I suggest you take better care of her. And enjoy your time with her now, because once I take her, you'll never see her again." With those final words, Kouga sped off down the trail, tornado and all.

"Oh, Inuyasha. Please don't let him take me.." She began sobbing into his shoulder. He held her a while longer before replying.

"I wont let anyone take you away, Kagome." He glared down the path in which Kouga had retreated. _'I wont let anyone, ever take you away from me..'_


	2. Choices

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, all characters and such belong to Rumiko Takahashi

Sorry about the little error with chapter 10 of '**complicating Fate**'. I didn't mean to post that.. it was just an experiment. So, for those of you who have read it, It wasn't the REAL chapter 10, forget what you've read. Sorry for any trouble this has caused.

Now, enjoy chapter 2! please, post your comments. R & R!

**_Chapter two:_** _Choices_

His soft, amber eyes slowly opened. The sun was bright, he scratched his arm, he could feel the sharpness of his claws again, however he felt something else.

"Kagome?" He said aloud, seeing the girl lying there in his arms. A smile spread across his lips.

'_It wasn't a dream.. She really is here with me.'_ he gazed down at her, so many emotions passing through his mind. Being there with Kagome just felt so natural, he never wanted to move.

"I don't wanna go to school...pancakes, please...5 times 5 equals 25.." Kagome continued to mumble in her sleep, Inuyasha laughed a quiet laugh.

'_If I have it my way, Kagome, you'll never have to go to school again_.' He thought, the smile never leaving his lips. He lightly nudged her, hoping she'd wake up.

"Huh? Inuyasha? What time is it?" She said, eyes still closed, yet aware of where she was.

"It's close to noon. I can tell by the position of the sun." He said a-matter-a-factly. Kagome giggled.

"You sure are handy to have around, Inuyasha." she complimented, which made him blush.

She stopped smiling and looked away. Noticing this, Inuyasha took hold of her chin with his thumb and index finger.

"Anything wrong?" He asked, getting no reply. He sighed, he hated not knowing something. Especially when it came to Kagome.

"What do you plan to do with the Jewel, Inuyasha? Now that we have all of the pieces..." she asked, letting her eyes flow towards his gaze. He looked straight into her eyes, which were sparkling.

"I don't know..a lot has happened since we started on our quest for the Jewel shards.. enough to change my mind on most of the decisions that I have made before meeting you, Sango, Shippo and Miroku" an agitated looked swept across his face.

"I'm just so confused. So many people had been making decisions for me, I thought I knew what I wanted.. but I just don't know anymore." He sighed, his confusion showed.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." She put a hand on his shoulder. "You know I wont make you choose. The jewel isn't mine to use anyway." She smiled, he knew she was hurting inside.

"I'm sorry.." he mused.

"For what?" she laughed, "you haven't done anything wrong?"

"Yes, I have!" he protested. "I'm being a Baka.. a selfish baka."

She looked away, uncertain as to what to say. "No..you're not a baka, let alone selfish. You just have a lot on your mind is all." She tried to sound cheerful, but she knew he was hurting too deep for her to heal.

"I understand. You're a Hanyou, I know that's hard." He looked towards her. "I understand. You think humans are weak, that's true, compared to your strength. And whenever you turn full demon, you become a.." she tried to find a suitable word for his demonic state.

"Monster?" he finished for her, looking into her eyes. She shook her head, smiling.

"No, not a monster. You just forget yourself when your like that. It's ok to be confused, take your time and if you need someone to talk to, I'll be here." With that she got up, gathering her sleeping bag and supplies and putting it all in her bag.

At her words, his heart sank, '_she completely understands_.' His mouth gaped open. He had never met anyone who had actually understood, anyone else who had ever been remotely kind to him had tried to change him, some with good intentions, most with bad. But Kagome wanted him to decide for himself, she wanted him to understand why he was confused and that he didn't need to be told how to feel or what to do.

"Thank you, Kagome.. for understanding." He said, looking away to hide his blush.

"No problem." the smile widened. "And like I said, I'm here if you need someone to talk to."

This time he looked at her, they stared at each other for a few moments. They were interrupted.

"Sis!" yelled a familiar voice in the distance.

"SIS!" yelled another familiar voice.

"Ginta? Hakkaku? What are you guys doing here?" Kagome asked, pleasantly surprised. As much as Kouga bothered her, these two guys were genuine.

"Where here to bring you back home, sis." Ginta replied.

"Yeah, Kouga's orders!" Hakkaku added, both of them smiling. Inuyasha stepped in.

"Well you can go right back home and tell Kouga he aint getting her!" he growled, the two stepped back a bit and ran back in the direction of the wolf tribe's den, bringing Inuyasha's message.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. I like those two, I wouldn't have been able to tell them off like that." She smiled and gave him a small hug, and began walking in the opposite direction of the path Ginta and Hakkaku had taken.

"Where are you going?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Anywhere but in that direction." She pointed after Ginta and Hakkaku. "Once Kouga hears your message, he'll be after me like a dog to a bone." She began walking again but stopped and turned to him. "No offense."

Inuyasha laughed. "None taken." and joined her.

* * *

"Well?" Kouga asked the two breathless wolf demons. "Where is she?"

"We have a message for you instead." they said in unison. Ginta stepped forward.

"Inuyasha told us to tell you that you..aint..getting her." He added Inuyasha's slang.

"What? How dare that mutt tell me what I can or cannot have!" Kouga roared. "I'll just have to go and her myself."

Kouga bounded off into the sunlight. A girl emerged from one of the various caverns within the cave.

"Kouga!" the girl cried out. "Guys, where is he off to know?"

"He's gone off to get himself a woman, Ayame. By the way good morning!" Ginta bowed and smiled.

"What? To get himself a woman?" She spat out. "What the hell does he think I am?"

"No less off to see that Human. Kagopy or whatever." She said sarcastically.

"It's Kagome, Ayame. And she's a very nice girl. Once she comes to live with us, I'm sure you two will be the best of friends!" Hakkaku smiled and bowed as well.

"What did you just say? LIVE with us? A human?" Her eyes flashed red. "Oh no, he isn't bringing home some human trash to live with us!" She turned from the two. 'She is not stealing my Kouga either. He is mine and I intend to keep it that way. I wont loose my strong Kouga to some weak human brat.'

She returned to her cavern.

"If she so much as steps into our cave, she's dead meat!" As she said 'meat' all of the wolves in the cave looked towards her, licking their lips.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set again as Inuyasha helped Kagome set up camp.

"It sure is gonna be boring home. I've been here so long that School and all the things I was used to doing everyday just seem so dull." she laughed.

"Well, Why don't you just...stay here?" Inuyasha added.

"Stay here? But how? I mean, my mother and my family." She said while lighting a match and starting a fire.

"Well." He paused. "You've lived like that for the past two years.. Why can't you keep living like it?"

She didn't answer.

"You and I, Miroku, Sango and Shippo." She interrupted him.

"And don't forget Kilala!" She smiled, as did he.

"Hai, and Kilala. Well, As I was saying, We've all been through so much together. And If I use the jewel, or whomever, You wont..be able to come back."

She thought for a moment. It had never occurred to her before that she could never come back, without the jewel she was stuck here or home. And in all honesty, she'd rather be here.

He could smell the anxiety building up. "Hey, don't stress yourself out. It was only a thought."

She smiled, knowing he was thinking about her best interests. "I know, but it was a very good thought. I hadn't realized that I could never come back.. So I really do have to choose."

Inuyasha walked over and sat beside her.

"You know.. If you need someone to talk to, I'm right here." He said, looking ahead.

"Thanks, Inuyasha."

"Now, Let's get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us." He said, pulling out two blankets out of her large, yellow bag for them. He wrapped one around Kagome and then one around himself.

"What's happening tomorrow? Why is tomorrow going to be a big day?" She asked, smiling.

"Well, We both have very important choices to make and it's best that we make them tomorrow, and not 'later'." He replied.

"Why tomorrow though? Why not later?" she asked again.

"Well, by now a lot of demons would have heard of the jewels completion. So We have to use it, it's the only way we can keep safe." He explained. She nodded.

"I see." her smile left her lips. '_I want to stay, but will you let me, Inuyasha?'_ she thought, watching him out of the corner of her eye. '_If you choose to become full demon, then I can't stay.. You'll surly kill me..But still..I want to stay_.' She sighed deeply, turning over and falling asleep.

Sometime during the night, as they both slept deeply, a hand came over her mouth.


	3. A new look

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, All characters and such belong to Rumiko Takahashi!

Now, here is chapter 3, enjoy:

**_Chapter three_**: _A new look_

Kagome's scream was muffled by the hand over her mouth.

"Inuyasha!" She tried to scream.

"It's me, baka." a familiar voice barked. The hand was taken away.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. "You scared me!" a finger came to her lips this time.

"Be quiet." he barked again, however more quiet himself. "The smell of wolves is rife through the air."

She watched as he sniffed the air, his eyes becoming shifty.

"What's wrong?" she asked, forming a nervous look herself.

"Wolves aren't common in these parts, there's not much meat for them to prey on." He narrowed his eyes. "Can you guess why they're here?"

"Kouga." Kagome said firmly.

"Right. I need to get you out of here, pronto!" He helped her gather up their supples and opened up one of Kagome's bottles of water and made the ground around their campsite muddy, to try and cover their scent.

"Inuyasha, listen!" Kagome squeaked. His ears perked up, they could hear howls in the distance.

"C'mon, Kagome. Let's go." He bent down, motioning her to climb on his back. Once she did so, they bounded off into the trees.

"Where can we go, Inuyasha?" she asked, closing her eyes. The trees were passing by so fast that it was making her sick.

"Hang on, Kagome. I'll find some place to take you." A thought struck his head. He turned left and ran faster.

They came to a clearing and Kagome opened her eyes.

"The well!" a smile formed across her face. '_Home, we can hide out at home!'_

Inuyasha leaped up and held onto her tighter as they traveled through to Kagome's era. When they arrived, he helped he out of the well, he noticed she was shaking. He didn't let go of her.

"Kagome, What's wrong." He said, examining her face. "You're shaking."

"I know it doesn't seem that horrible, but.." she looked away. He pulled her face back towards his gaze.

"But.." he waited for an answer.

"I'm just so frightened...I don't want to go with Kouga. He wants me to be his mate, and I can't do that.. I just...can't." She began to sob into his haori. He did the only thing he could think of, he took her into his arms and lightly stroked the back of her head.

"Don't cry, Kagome. You know I hate it when you cry." He mused. She didn't stop.

"I'm sorry..I'm such..a burden." She said between sobs.

"Don't be." he cooed. "It's understandable why you're scared, Hell, I'd be scared too if I were you. But you don't have to be, Kagome. I'd never let anyone hurt you, especially Kouga."

She smiled against his haori. "Thank you for taking such good care of me.."

"No problem, now, let's get you in the house before you catch a cold or something." he replied, shivering himself. He took her hand and led her shivering self out of the Well house and outside.

The sky was beautiful and clear, the stars weren't as bright as they were in the Feudal era, because of all the lights. But it was home, and Kagome had nothing to complain about, she was home and with Inuyasha...the two best things she loved about her life.

Kagome opened the door, all the lights were off so Inuyasha went in first. Being half dog demon he could see in the dark. He flicked on the lights and Kagome found a note on the fridge. Which she read aloud.

"Kagome, You're aunt Uriko had her baby. Gone to see how she's doing. Be home in a week from Thursday. Love, Mama, Souta and Grandpa." Kagome smiled.

"A week from Thursday?" Inuyasha repeated.

"Today is Thursday.. hmm, Oh well. At least we wont be bothered here." She opened the fridge, taking out a bottle of Pepsi, pouring her and Inuyasha a glass each.

'_We'll be alone here.. for a week?_' Inuyasha blushed. '_If we choose to stay that long..'_

Inuyasha looked around the living room at all the family pictures. He smiled.

"She's lucky.." he said to himself, aloud.

"Who's lucky?" Kagome asked him, startling him out of reverie. He turned around. "Here." she said, handing him the glass.

"Thanks.." he mumbled, taking a sip.

"I can't believe I had a mushroom cut when I was five." She laughed, Inuyasha was baffled.

"Who can you cut yourself on a mushroom..let alone remember doing it when it happened so long ago?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

She laughed at his question, as well as the fact that he looked like a cute little puppy when he tilted his head like that. "No, no, Inuyasha. A mushroom cut means that your hair is short and is kinda shaped like a mushroom. It's hard to explain, most people in your era have long hair, including yourself. So it's understandable that you didn't know what it was."

She reached out towards the blushing hanyou, taking a clump of his hair into her hands.

"You're hair is so dirty.." she looked up from her hands. "No offense. But it's full of mud..and is that blood?" She asked, dropping the hair to lay softly on his chest again. He looked to the strands of hair that she had taken and nodded.

"Probably. I've been in a lot of battles lately, Kagome. I wouldn't be surprised if there's more than blood on my hair." She crinkled up her nose.

"Well, We're going to have to do something about that." She smiled, taking his hand. "Follow me."

She led him back into the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Where are you taking me, Kagome?" He asked, almost tripping over a sleeping Buyo. He growled slightly.

"Hey, what's the growling for?" she shot back at him, but noticed Buyo herself, which answered her question.

They came to a room a few doors down from Kagome's room. She opened the door and turned on the lights. She let go of Inuyasha's hand to walk over to a cabinet, which she opened. She reached up high for a green bottle.

"What's that?" He asked, helping her in getting the bottle down.

"It's shampoo." she replied, although when Inuyasha passed her the bottle she frowned.

"Feh, what's wrong now?" he scowled.

"It's..empty." she replied dryly. "I guess mama took the spare bottle with her when she left."

"Oh, Well, I still don't understand what the problem is?" He inspected the soft smelling room. It smelled just like Kagome's hair.

"Oh, I have a great idea!" she squealed, taking a hold of his Haori. Almost making him fall over.

"I remember Mama telling me this the last time we were here." she ran out into her room. He followed her with crossed arms.

"Why are you so excited all of a sudden?" He entered her room, overcome with Kagome's scent. He loved being in her room, he always felt so relaxed..so safe.

"Because.."she rummaged through some papers on her desk, pulling a strange ad out and handing it to the bewildered hanyou.

"A...Bathhouse?" he read off the paper. "What's a bathhouse?"

"Once I find my Bikini and something for you to wear as well, We'll go to the bathhouse. Mama told me a new one opened when we were home a month ago." She smiled. "It's a great place to go and relax."

"Ok" he shrugged, "if you say so."

Kagome searched through different closets in her house for something Inuyasha could wear. She finally found a pair of old shorts on the bottom shelf of Grandpa's closet.

"Here you go." she said, passing it to Inuyasha. "Go in my room and put it on, it's what your gonna wear when we get to the bathhouse."

Inuyasha did what he was told. He stood in her room, with nothing but shorts on. He felt awkward.

"Inuyasha, are you...decent?" her voice was muffled because she was on the other side of the door.

"Keh. I don't feel decent." he complained.

"Well.. do you have the shorts on?" she asked, plainly.

"...yeah." he hesitated.

"Then I'm coming in." She opened the door and smiled when she saw him, yet he blushed when he saw him.

"You're the one who's not decent!" He blurted, blushing while he whirled around.

"It's ok, Inuyasha. I'm dressed. It's call a Bikini." she laughed.

"...But I thought _that_ was called a bra?" he said, pointing at her chest. She blushed, falling down -anime style- , once she got back up. She coughed, uncomfortably.

"Yes, you're right...but..ah? Just ignore it, ok?" she said, coughing again. He nodded and rolled his eyes, he couldn't complain about seeing Kagome with much clothing on, she _was_ beautiful.

"Hey." she said, looking over his shoulder. "What's that on my pillow?"

She walked over and found a box and a card. The card had 'Inuyasha' written on the front of it. She handed him the card, which he ripped open and began reading:

"I thought that one of these days you and Kagome might like to hang out in this era like normal teenagers, so I bought you some clothes for you to wear. I thought they would make you feel more formal in this era, if you know what I mean. I hope they fit, Inuyasha dear. Love, Mrs. Higurashi." He looked up from the card and over at Kagome, who's jaw had dropped.

"Inuyasha.. these clothes, They're really nice." she said, pulling out a red T-shirt and deep blue jeans. At the bottom of the box was a black, leather jacket. Inuyasha gaped at them. He hated human clothes, but he agreed with Kagome, they were very nice.

"Well, I'll leave you to put them on." She went over to her closet and grabbed three pieces of clothing and left the room, closing the door behind her.

He put on his jeans, T-shirt and Leather jacket and admired himself in the mirror. His hair seemed to match the style as well. He smiled, he felt so accepted. Kagome knocked on the door.

"I'm dressed." he answered, knowing she was going to ask if he was.

She entered and his jaw dropped slightly, she was a knock-out. She had a short, black leather skirt on with a red T-shirt and a dark jean jacket. She walked over to him and laughed.

"I thought I'd wear this, because we kinda match now, eh?" She smiled, receiving only a stare back from Inuyasha. She snapped her fingers and he jumped.

"What? Oh, sorry." He laughed, "Thinking of something else." he looked at her feet all the way up to her eyes.

"Ready to go now?" she asked him. "It's about a 15 minutes walk..you don't mind, do you?"

"Of course now. I'd like to see this era at night. The lights are amazing." his gaze went all spacey.

"It's kinda hard to believe that one day your era will become...this." Kagome said, looking out her window

"Yeah. It's only gonna take like.. what? 500 years?" he laughed.

"Well, Let's go." she said as they walked together down the stairs and out the back door.


	4. A little too late

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, All characters and such belong to Rumiko Takahashi!

**Sorry for the short chapter..** my Easter holidays are over now, So I'm back to updating on the weekends.. sorry.

Anyways,

Thanks for the reviews, enjoy chapter 4!

**_Chapter four_** : _A little too late_

They walked along the sidewalk, taking in the cool, night air. Inuyasha looked around at the passing people. He stared at the clothes they were wearing, and then glanced down at his every now and then.

'No one is staring at me..' he thought, a smile creeping across his face. Kagome noticed him smiling.

"What are you so cheery about?" she asked, smiling herself. He looked at her and sighed.

"I dunno.. I just am." he looked away, trying to act tough. Kagome giggled, she knew he was only covering. She linked her arm with his while looking away too.

They were walking by the restaurant that Kagome and her friends usually ate in, Wacdonalds. She didn't know that surprised eyes were watching her from within.

"Wh-who's that?" Eri gasped.

"I've never seen him around here before..." Ayumi narrowed her eyes, looking at his odd hair.

"Hey, Hojo.. do you know who that guy with Kagome is?" Yuka poked Hojo who was scarfing down a burger. At the words of a 'guy' with 'Kagome' he almost chocked.

"WHERE?" he yelled, food flying everywhere. The three girls pointed in unison out the window at the passing couple. When Hojo seen this he jumped up and ran out of the door.

"Kagome!" he yelled after them.

"Hojo?" Kagome said with concern, wondering why he looked so peeved. Once Hojo caught up to them, Inuyasha growled, he could sense anger in this human boy. He grabbed Kagome's hands, pulling her closer to him, this made Inuyasha mad.

"What are you doing here with this guy, Kagome? You told me that you couldn't go out tonight because you were sick. And now I find you out here, perfectly well?" he shook her, rasing his tone. "Why do you keep lying to me?"

"Hey!" Inuyasha barked, pushing Hojo to the ground. "Where do you get off talking to her in such a way?"

Hojo got up, brushed himself off and Threw Kagome behind him.

"Stand back, Kagome, This guy looks like trouble." Hojo narrowed his eyes, glaring at the hanyou. He then charged towards Inuyasha, throwing a punch. Inuyasha laughed and ducked out of the way, in the process of the duck his cap flew off.

Hojo tripped, falling to the ground again. He looked up and stared at Inuyasha in horror.

"You...have...dog ears!" Hojo yelled. "Youkai!"

Everyone around stared at Inuyasha, staring at his ears, now noticing his claws, his fangs, his piercing, hurt, amber eyes.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, hesitated then turned to run.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out. He stopped, and looked towards her. He watched as the tears cascaded down her cheeks. "I'm sorry..." she whispered, which probably only Inuyasha could have heard.

"It's a little to late for apologies , Kagome.." he turned and continued to run. She turned to her friends, which turned on her and ran away. Hojo followed them, freaked out that he had actually seen a youkai, a real live youkai.

"Inuyasha..." he heard, echoing in the back of his mind. "**Inuyasha!**"

He tightly closed his eyes, rubbed them and opened them again. He looked around.. he was back at the Higurashi Shrine.

"Huh?" His ears twitched. "Where am I?"

Kagome poked him in the shoulder. "You're here at my house, getting ready to go out.. are you ok? Would you rather stay here or go home? Because I can just run out to the store and get some more shampoo."

He looked at her and she smiled warmly, it made him smile back. "Sorry.. but yeah, I'd rather stay home."

Kagome ran out to the store down the street and bought some sweet smelling shampoo, the kind Inuyasha liked. When she got home he was waiting for her in her room.

"Inuyasha?" she called, coming in the back door.

"I'm up here!" he called, looking out the window that he watched her leave and come back from.

"Ok." she announced, coming into the room. "Here it is." she headed for the bathroom. He followed her and grabbed onto her arm and lightly tugged.

"Come with me." He said, while she let herself be led down the stairs, out the door and into the well house. They jumped down into the dull well and traveled back 500 years to, what Inuyasha thought, was 'their' home. He motioned her to climbed onto his back, which she did.

As they bounded quickly though the trees Kagome was getting more and more anxious by the second.

"Inuyasha" she called to him. He looked back, not stopping. "Where are we going?"

He smirked, turning back to watch where he was going "wait...and you'll see."


	5. My place in this world

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, All characters and such belong to Rumiko Takahashi!

Sorry for the long period of time in which I didn't post. My weekends passed by really fast for the last couple of weeks, and I couldn't find the time to write ((..As horrible as that sounds, it's true..)) Anyways. **This chapter will answer the question of where they were heading off to. There will be two parts to this chapter.**

Here is chapter five:

**_Chapter five:_** _My place in this world_

Kagome could feel the air around them becoming thick with a sort of mist. It was also beginning to become warmer.

"Inuyasha, for the last time." she yelled to him. "Where are you taking me?"

The smirk never left his face, he did not reply, only slowed and stopped. He slowly let Kagome slide off his back.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking at her surroundings. There were hundredss of trees around them, the trees were close together, making it hard to move around. She looked to Inuyasha, who motioned her to stand back a few feet, which she did.

" Sankontessou!" he yelled, cutting the trees in front of them to shreds. He then held out his hand to Kagome, which she took. He lead her in through the path he had made with his attack and, to her amazement, was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen..right before her eyes.

"Inu..yasha?" she said, the awe never leaving her face.

"Do you.. Like it here?" he asked, sheepishly. "I used to come here as a child.. It was the only place I could truly relax.. The only place I knew no one would ever find me." he looked away. "The one place no one would ever hurt me."

She walked over and hugged him from behind. "This was your own personal paradise?" He nodded.

There was a dazzling waterfall, flowers bloomed everywhere and the water was warm and crystal clear. The moonlight gave the perfect amount of light that made the pool of water sparkle. It truly was a heaven on earth...No words could describe it.

"Why don't you go for a swim?" he suggested, which she agreed to. She got undressed, she had her bikini on under her clothes, and slipped into the warm water. She smiled, her cheeks became flushed with a pink color.

"This is so nice.." she moaned, closing her eyes. After a moment, she opened her eyes again, looking to Inuyasha. He was in the same place he had been standing before she got into the water. He held no facial expression.

"Why don't you come in too?" she suggested. He looked away, saying nothing. She tilted her head in confusion. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

"I can't..." he replied, still looking away.

"Why can't you?" she eyed him, and smiled again, thinking she now knew why. "You don't have to feel awkward... Just get undressed, put on the shorts I gave you and come on in.. The water is so nice."

"No, you don't understand..I can't..get in the water.." he looked out towards the deep end of the water and looked away again. Kagome looked out to where he had looked and sighed.

"Well, what is it?" she got out and started to walk over to him. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha backed away from her. Growling slightly. Kagome backed off, sighing and felling hurt that Inuyasha wouldn't open up to her.

"Fine, I'll just have to go have fun by myself.." she walked away, thinking she'd play a little trick on Inuyasha. She walked towards the edge of the deep end of the water, noticing he was now eyeing her, becoming suspicious.

She smiled at him innocently, he turned his head with a 'feh'.

"Oh, Inuyasha, come–" she was cut off when she made herself slip and fall in, hoping that this would make inuyasha get into the water with her. Inuyasha stayed where he was, waiting for her to come back up.. He waited..and waited...and then he snapped.

"Kagome!" he yelled, jumping into the water. He splashed around like a fool, looking for her. He waded out into the deeper part and took in some air, diving in. His eyes searched the area under the surface.

'Kagome.. I'm sorry..please be alright.' he thought, becoming anxious. He saw something coming towards him. He placed a hand on the hilt of his sword, gripping it tightly. The figure came into view.

'Kagome!' he screamed in his mind. Thrashing around in the water to get to her. He stopped, noticing she was fine, swimming on her own towards him. He scowled, thrashing again to get to the top. He made his way slowly to the edge and crawled out, shaking like a dog to become dry.

Kagome's head popped up a couple of seconds after he jumped out.

"Why didn't you stay in, Inuyasha?" she asked, innocently. Swimming to the edge as well.

"Why did you do that, Kagome?" he said, weakly. He looked at her, a couple of wet strands of silver hair falling down in his face.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. But I couldn't think of another way to get you to come in the water!" she got out of the water and he watched as goose bumps formed all over her. He got up and picked up a towel out of her large yellow bag, placing it around her shoulders.

She smiled, thanking him. He walked away and sat down on a tree stump, putting his face in his hands and deeply sighing. She walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

He moved his shoulder, as a motion for her to back off. Kagome felt tears welt in her eyes.

"I thought I lost you.." he mused. Her eyes widened in astonishment. "I thought you drowned..I thought I lost you.." he sighed deeply again.

Kagome sat down on the ground and looked up at him. She lay her head on his lap.

"To answer your question before..I can't swim" he replied, looking down at her. She looked away, truly hurt that he didn't tell her. She would have never done what she had done if she had know he couldn't swim.

"I didn't know.. I'm sorry.. You know I would never have done that if I knew I was putting your life in danger." she began to cry. She was the one fooling around, but Inuyasha was the one who could have gotten hurt.

"It's fine." he bent down and scooped her up into his arms and held her like a baby, holding her close. She was surprised. This was a strange gesture for Inuyasha. This was not like the tough, arrogant Hanyou she had spent the last two years with.

"I'm just glad you're alright.." he stroked the back of her head, his smile widening.

He took her hands and brought them up, wrapping them around his neck. She smiled, nuzzling into his neck, hoping she could fall asleep in his arms. He looked down at her peaceful face. Her eyes shot open, she could sense someone coming near. Inuyasha sniffed the air..

"Great." he muttered, a growl escaping his throat. Kagome turned her head towards the opening Inuyasha had made. A figure stood there.

"How sentimental.. " it snickered.


	6. My place in this world part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, All characters and such belong to Rumiko Takahashi!

Sorry for another delay. You guys have no idea how BUSY I have been on the weekends...it's crazy. Anyways. HERE IS PART 2/The continuation of the last chapter..OH, and there will be a third part to this chapter, which I will post tomorrow! Anyways, here is chapter 6:

**_Chapter six:_** _My place in this world_

"How sentimental.. " it snickered.

Kagome's fearful face faded away when she seen who it was. "Oh, Miroku, don't do that!" she laughed. "That's a good way to give someone a heart-attack!"

Inuyasha silently cursed Miroku for coming at such a time. "Hey miroku.." she said, trying to sound pleased.

Sango came into view, followed by Shippo and Kirara.

"Kagomee!" The little kitsune cried, jumping into Kagome's arms.

"Shippo!" she cried also, embracing the young fox.

Inuyasha got up, walking over to Miroku. "So, what brings you guys here?" He asked. "I thought you went back to Kaede's village?"

Miroku's smile faded. "Inuyasha..the thing is..we have some bad news.."

Inuyasha's ears perked up and Kagome walked over to where Inuyasha and Miroku stood to hear what this bad news was all about.

"The thing is...well.." Miroku stammered. Sango stepped in.

"Inuyasha, there's an all out war happening in the western lands. There's only a matter of time before that war reaches this area.." She said with an emotionless face. Inuyasha and Kagome gasped in unison.

"Is Kaede alright?" Kagome asked, gaining a worried look.

"Actually.." Sango began.

"I decided to tag along. I still have some power left in me." a voice said behind Kirara.

"Kaede!" Kagome exclaimed, hugging the old priestess.

"How are ye, Kagome?" she asked, smiling.

"I'm afraid I'm a little worried.." Kagome replied.

"Oh, we all are, dear. This was is Serious!" Kaede said with a stern look.

"Yes." another voice said. "And I hear Naraku is involved."

Inuyasha's ears perked up even more. "K-Kikyo?" he said, his head shot towards the owner of the voice and, sure enough, there stood Kikyo. Inuyasha walked over and stood in front of her.

"Are you...ok?" he asked, softly.

Kagome looked away, feeling so many emotions. '_Great...just great._' she thought, scornfully as she looked back at the two..She didn't realize it, but she was giving Kikyo a hard stare. Kikyo noticed it, but ignored it all the same.

"Inuyasha, you must listen" Kikyo began. "Naraku is still alive."

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. "But, that's impossible. I Killed him myself.!"

"Yeah. The jewel is complete!" Kagome added. Kikyo stared at Kagome, walking over and snatching the jewel, then walking back over to Inuyasha.

"Look" she said, placing a finger on the jewel. Her finger went through the jewel a could of millimeters, proving that there were some shards missing, and the shards they had were only decoys. Naraku had simply left fake shards to make it look like he had truly died.

"Keh, that's just like Naraku." Inuyasha retorted. "Well, We'll just have to fight him again!"

Kikyo took hold of Inuyasha's hands. "We'll fight this, together."

Inuyasha smiled and squeezed her hands. "Yes..together." He pulled her into a hug.

Sango noticed the hurt look on Kagome's face and took her aside. "I'm sorry, Kagome.. But we needed all the help we could get..and well, she just turned up?"

"I know.. I understand." Kagome replied. '_I knew it was too good to be true_'

"And we brought others." Shippo added, running outside. Kagome could hear shippo calling to someone. Shippo returned with a large group.

She knew them all: Kouga, Ayame and the wolf demon tribe. Myoga the flea, Souten of the thunder tribe, Totosai, Villagers from Kaede's Village, Shiori the hanyou, Mayu the ghost-child, Jinenji and many of the other allies they have gained on their search for the jewel fragments.

Jinenji walked over to Kagome and smiled. "Kagome...hello."

"Jinenji, hey. How are you? And your mother?" She asked, beaming.

"Fine, we're both fine." he replied.

She heard Kikyo shout out, "Gather around and hear me."

Everyone did what she asked and gathered around.

"Now. There's a war that's going to happen. So expect the worse." she stated. "Naraku is involved and we all have some sort of grudge against him. So, in the end, we must all work together to attain the last fragments."

She looked throughout the crowd. As did Inuyasha. He noticed one face that was not looking at Kikyo, and also not looking very happy. '_Kagome.._' he thought. '_How could I have did this to you again_._.I took Kikyo's side..over yours_..'

Although he was concerned about Kagome's feelings, he couldn't get Kikyo out of his mind. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, having her there, by his side, so much in control, made him feel more in love with her.

"Ok." Kikyo finished. "You all stay here and rest up. I'm going to go out and scout the area.."

Inuyasha stepped in front of Kikyo, "I'm coming with you!"

Kikyo blushed and smiled. "That would be nice." her blushed deepened. "It would give us a chance to catch up." She began to walk out, however, Inuyasha did not move.

He gulped, looking from Kikyo to Kagome Then Back to Kikyo. He followed her out of the clearing and into the dense forest and out of sight. He sighed.

'_Forgive me Kagome_..'


	7. My place in this world part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, All characters and such belong to Rumiko Takahashi!

Ok, There's not much for me to say.. So, Here is Part 3 of 'My place in this world':

**_Chapter seven:_** _My place in this world_

Kouga's mind averted from his comrades conversation, his eyes wandered around the many demons and humans in the clearing. All enjoying each others company, neither bickering.

'_Hmpf.. I never thought I'd see the day when humans and demons actually got along_..' He thought, rolling his eyes. He noticed someone over by a demon, Jinenji. Kouga smirked.

'_Kagome._.' he thought, interested now. He walked over to her, walking behind her and placing his hands over her eyes, playfully.

"Guess whooo?" he asked, not taking his hands away.

'_And just when I thought my night couldn't get any worse._.' she thought, sighing deeply.

"Oh, couldn't it be...Kouga?" she stated, sarcastically.

He took his hands away, stepping in front of her, taking her hands in his. He smirked again. "How'd you guess? Anyways, If I had known you were going to be here, I would have came sooner..To protect you."

Kagome laughed an uncomfortable laugh. "Oh..how thoughtful.." was her only reply.

"Kagome..may I have a word?" he asked, flashing her a dazzling smile. She rolled her eyes, knowing that he couldn't possibly make away with her when there were so many friends around. She nodded, following Kouga to the edge of the sparkling pond.

"I want you to know, Kagome.. That I will look out for you..protect you and fight by your side through out the up coming war. I wont let anything happen to you." He looked at her reflection in the water.

"You really don't have to, Kouga.. You know Inuyasha will look out for me, as he always does." She stated, looking at her reflection as well.

Kouga raised an eyebrow. "Then why is it he left you here, to go with Kikyo, when he knows that I am here as well?" he laughed. "If you call that looking out for you, then you'll be dead before he gets back...That's why I want to protect you.. It's my right, after all."

Kagome looked away, knowing that he was somewhat right. But, she decided to change the subject to something other than Inuyasha. "Protecting me is your right? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well.." he began, looping his arm around her waist, pulling her up to stand. He took her hands in his again "You are my woman, and you'll be the lady of my pack."

Kagome gulped, but smiled, feeling relieved as she seen someone else enter the clearing. She looked back to Kouga. "What about Ayame, Kouga?" She asked, "You promised yourself to her years and years before we even laid eyes on each other."

Kouga laughed. "Ayame? Why would I want some useless female demon when I could have apowerful priestess like you!"

SMACK!

Kouga rubbed the back of his head, turning around. "A-A-Ayame!" He stuttered, utterly surprised..

Kagome smirked, "I'll leave him to you.."

Ayame glared at Kagome, moving aside to let her pass all the same.

"So" Ayame began "I'm only a useless female demon? Well, It's nice to know how much I mean to you, Kouga."

"Ayame. It's not like that. It's just...well.." he was lost for words.

"Welllll?" Ayame pushed him on.

"Don't get me wrong now, Ayame, I didn't forget about you, But, when I met Kagome..Well, I just fell in love with her..it's hard to get over your first love!"

Ayame's eyes grew wide. "FIRST LOVE! I was your first love, you jerk!"

Kouga growled, "Listen to yourself, wench! You were only a child. I wasn't IN love with you!" He gave a quick glance at Miroku and then gazed back at Ayame. "I'm not a lecher!"

Ayame kept her smirk. "Well, Kouga-dear, you could have fooled me!" she said, stomping off to talk with Ginta and Hakkaku.

Kouga sat down, placing his head in his hands. _'What kind of a mess do I have myself in now.._'

–Back in the forest–

Inuyasha sniffed around. Kikyo noticed it and laughed. Hearing her laugh again made Inuyasha's stomach hurt, in that likeable sort of way.

"Things would have been so different if Naraku never have existed.." She said, hoping to get the right reply from Inuyasha.

"Yeah.. So would our lives.." he added.

"Yes, so many people would not have died." she sighed, feeling remorse.

Inuyasha blushed and looked away. "No.. I literally mean 'our' lives.."

Kikyo smiled, unbeknownst of Inuyasha. That is the reply she had wanted. "I do agree. It's hard to think what could have happened.. But maybe it's not too late."

Inuyasha looked into Kikyo's eyes. "What do you mean?" he replied.

"I mean, With all the allies we have back in the clearing, plus us..With all that power we will surely defeat Naraku. It wont take very long at all.."

Inuyasha thought hard. And looked down at his beloved sword. He had thought Naraku was already dead, and had thought up a new life for himself.. Including someone else other than Kikyo. He thought about Kagome, but when he did, there was always a small thought of Kikyo wedged in his thoughts, making it hard to forget about what they had shared...He never thought he could still share that with Kikyo.

"What do you want to happen?" He asked her, "You know..after all of this is over?"

Kikyo smiled. "I want to live the life of a free woman. A life with a child of my own to raise and love.. Something I've never been able to think about when I was protecting the jewel.."

She looked to Inuyasha. "What will you do?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Well, I've changed my mind about the whole 'becoming a full fledged demon and such... And I made this change recently, So, in fact, I'm not quite sure."

Kikyo nodded. A thought striking her head. "What do you think Kagome will do?"

Inuyasha eyes shot to Kikyo's gaze. "Ka...gome?" he mused. "I'm..not sure. I suppose she'll go back home."

"Will you let her?" She ventured on into Inuyasha's thoughts. Inuyasha said nothing, Kikyo kept her smile, though it now seemed more evil. "You think I do not know about your feelings for her?" she laughed "please, it's written all over your face!...do you love her?"

Inuyasha scowled. "I promised to always protect you as long as you live! I do not break promises."

"That's not the point. Answer my question, Inuyasha. Do you love her?"

Inuyasha scowled, saying nothing. Kikyo raised an eyebrow. "Just as I thought. But, I will not fret. Do you know why?"

Kikyo gained Inuyasha's gaze again. "I do not fret because I know that when you look at her, you still have me in mind.. And that is satisfaction enough for me."

The two stared at each other in silence for what felt like hours. Kikyo broke the silence with a yawn.

"Let us travel back now, Inuyasha.." She yawned again "I've grown tired."

Inuyasha bent down, motioning her to get on his back. She made no protest, climbing gracefully on. They bounded back to the clearing.

–The clearing–

Kagome sat down, talking to Sango and Miroku about everything and nothing. Miroku had a bruise on his cheek from being slapped so many times in the cheek for being a lecher to Sango. Kagome chuckled.

"I see nothing has changed." The two also laughed.

"Nope, nothing has changed as far as I know.." Miroku replied, lightly touching his cheek.

Kagome seen others come into the clearing, she turned to look. Her eyes widened. Inuyasha was carrying Kikyo on his back, the way he did for Kagome so many times before.

She smiled..she didn't know what else to do. She felt like screaming..crying...even dying. Inuyasha was her life, he was the reason she got up every morning. His world was hers...why couldn't her world be his?

Kagome walked over to them, and spoke in an almost monotone. "Hey guys...find anything out while you were gone?"

Kikyo looked at her like she was a child. "No, nothing. But we'll keep searching."

Kagome smiled slightly, wanting Inuyasha to see that she wasn't jealous, she wanted him to see that she was the better person. "Well, if you need any help..." She trailed off as Kikyo gave her a hidden stare, something Inuyasha didn't see, for he was a ways away talking to Miroku.

"No. That's fine. Inuyasha and I can take care of anything that crosses our path. Besides.." she looked her in the eye. "No offense, But if we take you with us, we'll spend half the time protecting you, instead of fighting or even protecting ourselves."

Kagome went wide eyed. "I only offered help!"

Kikyo glared at her. "Well, Thanks, but we don't need it. I can do everything you can and more. So, you can go back to your own time and leave us be!"

Kagome felt tears form in the corners of her eyes. She ran out of the clearing. Kikyo smirked, walking over to Inuyasha. Linking her arm with his and laying her head on his shoulder. He shined a fake smile down at her, knowing in his heart that he felt terrible for leaving Kagome..

Suddenly he smelled a familiar smell leave the clearing, fast.

"Kagome.." he said aloud, walking towards the exit of the clearing.. Kikyo grabbed his arm

"Where are you going?" she exclaimed.

"Kagome's gone.. I have to find her!" he yelled back. "It's my fault she's gone"

"Well...I'm coming with you.." Kikyo stated, knowing she couldn't change his mind.

"Thanks, now, come on!" he smiled.

Once they were outside of the clearing, he pointed in the opposite direction of the war he was going.

"You go that way..I'll go this way.. Please, Kikyo, find her!" He sped off..

Kikyo smirked. '_Oh, I'll find her...too bad you wont first_..'

Kagome ran and ran.. She wanted to get away from her troubles... all of a sudden the ground gave away, sending her falling down a short cliff.. She screamed all the way down, when she was close enough to the ground she seen her fate. 10-20 small, pointed sticks were upright and waiting for her.

'_Must be a youkai trap set by nearby villagers_..' she thought, smiling..accepting her fate. As she hit the ground straight on her back, she could feel one of the sticks piercing up through her back and through her stomach.

She kept her smile as she groaned in pain, her eyes slowly closing..her breath becoming slower..

A pair of eyes watched her, satisfaction evident in the eyes of the on-watcher. The watcher walked back to the clearing, and met up with Inuyasha.

"Hey, Kikyo, did you find her?" He asked, anxiously.

She smirked at first, but put on a solemn face. "No, Inuyasha.. I could not find her.." She pretended to be worried.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, his eyes becoming red as he smelled blood. "Kagome!" he screamed as he bounded off in the direction Kikyo had come from. In the split second it took him to run off, He gave Kikyo a hurt look, knowing she knew something he did not.

He stood at the top of the cliff, horror filling his eyes as he looked down below.


	8. life and love situations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, All characters and such belong to Rumiko Takahashi!

HEY! Ok, there's going to be a twist in this chapter. You may think that what happens to a certain character in this chapter is..well, 'permanent'. Oh, but it's not, I'll tell you that much now. So, Don't be so quick to judge this chapter if you find it..weird or strange, because yes, there's a lot of EXPLAINING done on Inuyasha's part, but, personally, I don't think it's boring. However, me rambling on like I am now probably is, So I'll let you get on with the fic!. Oh, and with that twist thing I was talking about earlier on in the paragraph, it's like that for a reason! ;

**_Chapter eight_**: _life and love situations_

Inuyasha trembled as he made his way down the small cliff, it only took him mere seconds, but to him, it felt as if it were hours.

"Kagome!" he screeched, ripping up the sharp sticks, making a path to get to her. Once he was in arms reach, he grasped her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers, feeling how cold she was.

"Kagome?" no answer, "Please, Kagome wake up!"

He moved his hands to her wrists, searching for a pulse...nothing.

"Oh..this is all my fault. Dammit! Why did I have to be so careless!" His eyes were turning red as he ripped the sharp sticks out of her stomach. "You didn't deserve this, Kagome.."

He gently took her up in his arms and cradled her, holding her close. He kissed her forehead, whispering into her ear to wake up and be alright.

"Please, Kagome.. I don't want to lose another person so dear to me. **Please!**" He was frustrated, angry, sad, perplexed, he didn't know what else to do but hold her close and pray to the gods that they bring her back to him.

Suddenly, he smelled others coming. His ears perked up..listening..

"Miroku, are you sure you saw Inuyasha charge out this way?" Sango asked, a little annoyed and tired.

"Yes, I'm positive. Kagome went out this way as well. I'm sure they're around here somewhere!" he replied.

"You'd better be sure, it's freezing! And Inuyasha will take care of Kagome if they're out here..he wont let anything happen to her when there's a war on the way?" Sango complained.

Inuyasha frowned, looking down at Kagome. He wanted to be alone with her, to hold her close like he wanted to when she was alive. He held onto her closely, swiftly, yet silently going deeper into the woods.

'_Don't worry, Kagome.. I'll find a way to bring you back... I owe you that much_.' he thought, gazing down at her pale, yet still beautiful face. '_I promised to always protect you.. But I left you alone, once again to run off and be with a woman that I don't even love_.'

It was true, he didn't love Kikyo. She had wanted to use the Jewel to change him into a human, It would have been fine if he had been the one to suggest it, but no, she 'wanted' him to change, wanted him to be someone he just wasn't. Using the jewel wouldn't change who he was inside? So why should he have to change his appearance? Hanyou or human he was still going to be Inuyasha?

That wasn't enough for Kikyo, she didn't want to be the lover of a half-breed, she wanted a human to love..which made him wonder if she even cared for him at all...

But Kagome, Oh Kagome was different. She always wanted to be around him, and she was forever encouraging him to be who he was and to not change for anybody. She liked him the way he was, she told him that every now and then, at times when those words would matter the most.. and he appreciated that.

As he gazed down at her, fond memories flooded into his mind. He smiled, remembering that they had shared a kiss once, when fighting Princess Kaguya. He blushed, thinking about the feeling he got at the moment their lips touched. Well, it was a strong enough feeling to have brought him back from his demonic state.

After that battle, he pretended it had never happened, he could tell that Kagome did not want to pretend, but she did, he guessed she didn't speak about it anymore for him? He wished that one of them would have spoken up about it..maybe things would have been different.

'_Why didn't I ever realize that Kikyo isn't the one I love_...' he asked himself, his eyes turning soft as he placed another soft kiss against her forehead.

He stopped, seeing the God Tree in front of him. Looking to the right, he also saw the Well in the distance. He looked down at Kagome again.

"Should I take you back to your own time?" he asked her, you would think he was insane, talking to a dead girl.

He was about to walk towards the sacred well when he saw a faint glow coming from within Kagome's pocket.

"Huh? It's the.." he trailed off, laying Kagome on the ground and slowly reaching his hand into her pocket. "The Sacred Jewel.. It's-it's ..glowing"

A thought struck his head...He stared at the Jewel in his hand, then he gazed at Kagome, knowing what he must do.

He smiled, leaning his back against the God tree and taking Kagome into his lap. He laid her head on his shoulder so he could whisper in her ear.

"I have made up my mind, Kagome." he laughed. "You keep asking me what I'm going to do with the sacred jewel..I told you I wanted to become a full-fledged demon..but now, I have a new desire..the desire to see you alive again.." At his words, the Jewel shined brighter, slowly dissolving into a brilliant light and flowing into Kagome's body.

He stared at her eyes for what felt like an eternity, yet nothing happened. He held his breath...nothing. She didn't wake up..WHY?

"Kagome." He said her name into her ear, "Please wake up" He berried his face into her neck, starting to cry. He stood, taking her into his arms and carrying her into Kaede's village.

He entered Kaede's hut, he himself now looking pale.

"Oh, Inuyasha, Kagome, What are ye doing here.." She seen the limp body in Inuyasha's arms and gasped.

"What is the matter with Kagome?" She asked, walking swiftly over to place a hand on Kagome's forehead. "She is ice cold to the touch!" Kaede exclaimed.

"She's dead.." he replied, dryly.

He walked further into the hut and laid Kagome down beside the fire. "Look, Kaede..Will you, um..do me a favor?"

Kaede, still flabbergasted, slowly nodded.

"Watch over Kagome for me..just for a while.. I need to go for a run to clear my head.." he sniffed, trying not to let Kaede see that he was crying.

"Of course, Inuyasha.. Take your time. Kagome is safe here with me." she smiled weakly, clearly seeing Inuyasha's pain.

Inuyasha nodded, too broken to even fake a small smile.

He ran and ran, only getting as far as the sacred well, before collapsing on the ground, crying again. This had been the first time he had cried..since the passing of his mother. He wasn't even ashamed, he didn't care who saw him.

* * *

Kaede placed another log in the fire before finish up bandaging Kagome's wounds.

She heard something strange, as if someone was mumbling.

"I..nu..yash..a" Kaede heard, looking down to see Kagome's face slightly less pale then it was. Kaede tilted her head to the side. Hearing, and now seeing Kagome speak Inuyasha's name.

"Kagome, child. Are ye alright?" she asked, place a hand on the young girls shoulders.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open as she gasped for air. Kaede gasped as well, holding a broad smile. "Kagome! ye are alive!" she exclaimed, helping Kagome as she attempted to sit up. "Child, I do not think it is wise for ye to try and sit up with ye wounds"

Kagome wore a confused look. "What wounds, Kaede? what are you talking about?"

The old woman striped off one of the bandages, seeing various scars on her back. '_The sacred Jewel must have healed Kagome's wounds._' the wide-eyed old woman thought.

"Kaede?" Kagome said in a questioning tone, bringing the old priestess back from reverie. "Where's Inuyasha? I'm surprised not to see him here.." Kagome looked around, waiting for a reply.

"He's..gone for the moment..he should be back soon, I'm sure." Kaede smiled, getting up to make Kagome some tea.

Kagome waited until the old woman left to fetch some water before creeping out of the door and off to find Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha was now sat by the well, looking over the side, pretending he was still waiting for Kagome to come back from her world. He smiled, remembering the times he'd often be sitting in the same spot, looking over the side as the sapphire blue light shined up from the well, a happy Kagome then climbing over the side.

Those times were now over.

He sighed, slowly getting up and turning to walk back to say his final good-bye's to Kagome..before he got everyone together to give her a proper burial. After all, if he brought her home to her own time, 500 years into the future, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and everyone else wouldn't be able to see her. He had every right to be selfish, didn't he?

As he turned, a familiar scent overwhelmed him..

His eyes went wide..

He felt as though his heart would stop.

"Ka..gome!" he said, he couldn't believe his eyes.

She smiled and nodded, "Hey, When I woke up, I didn't.." she didn't get to finish because Inuyasha was in front of her in a split second, embracing the hell out of her.

"Inuyasha, I -" She was interrupted.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, _so_ sorry, Kagome" He held her closer, nuzzling her neck. "I let you die.. I..let you.."

Kagome placed a finger to his lips, "Inuyasha, don't..please, just..let's forget the whole thing ever happened." She stroked the back of his head as it was now her turn to hold him.

He suddenly started to laugh, picking her up and turning in circles. She also laughed, her arms wrapped around his neck. When he stopped, they gazed into each others eyes. He leaned in to kiss her but she turned away.

"No.." her eyes became glassy.

"No?" he repeated, confused.

"No..what about Kikyo?. I don't want to be the one to break the two of you apart." she tried so hard to fight back the tears, she'd only be able to keep them back for a few more moments.

He sighed in frustration, yet he smiled. "You are the most selfless person I have ever met. I know you have feelings for me," he smirked, "I can smell your feelings.. You've loved me for a while now.. yet you'd give up the opportunity to be with me because of Kikyo...you are one amazing woman, Kagome, I'll give you that"

She blushed, looking away.

"I don't know why I never realized any of this before.." he said, she looked at him, bewildered.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He wrapped his arms around her, leaning his head on hers. "Look.." he started. "I've been a royal jerk to you for the past two years..and even though I've never apologized for anything mean or hurtful I'm said or done to you.. You still stuck by me. You know the situation between me and Kikyo.. I don't need to explain what happened. All I need to say is that Kikyo is not the one I love.."

Kagome felt her knees go weak.

"Kagome.. Your death has really opened the door to my feelings..and when I close my eyes..all I can see is you." his eyes went soft.

Kagome stayed silent, loving every word that flowed out of his mouth. But she had something she needed to say.

"But, Inuyasha, there's one thing I don't understand?" she backed away from his embrace.

"I don't understand how you abandoned us so many times.. To go and be with someone you always told us you loved...someone you 'loved', Inuyasha. How can you just stop loving someone one moment, and magically love another?" She asked, her eyes searching his for the answer.

"Kagome..understand this, please." He said, almost tired of this topic. "I do not love Kikyo.. I never did.. It's just.. Kikyo was the first person to ever accept me..to not run away or try and kill me, and I always wanted to keep her safe because of that.. She gave me a feeling of being safe myself and I wanted to keep that feeling forever. I always wanted to be around her because it made me feel good.. I just..didn't love her.. She was like a crush..The first 'female' to ever smile at me..Well, other than my mother." he laughed.

"I just want you to understand that when Kikyo died and I was pinned to that tree..all those years passed without experiencing that good feeling..and I missed it. And every opportunity I got to go and see her for the past two years.. I took it." he gave her an emotionless look, waiting for her to reply.

However, she gave the same look back. "I..understand, I guess. I mean, I probably don't understand this as much as you do, yet somehow I believe you.." she smiled.

He returned the smile. "Good, because I have something I want to tell you."


	9. Gratitude and Regret

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, All characters and such belong to Rumiko Takahashi!

Not much to say..except I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update. I've been so preoccupied with 'summer fun' that I haven't had much computer time D ..and I really do need to update Becoming one..So, after I add this chapter onto I'll update Becoming one for you!

Here's chapter 9!

**_Chapter nine:_** _Gratitude and Regret_

"I just want you to understand that when Kikyo died and I was pinned to that tree..all those years passed without experiencing that good feeling..and I missed it. And every opportunity I got to go and see her for the past two years.. I took it." he gave her an emotionless look, waiting for her to reply.

However, she gave the same look back. "I..understand, I guess. I mean, I probably don't understand this as much as you do, yet somehow I believe you.." she smiled.

He returned the smile. "Good, because I have something I want to tell you."

She closed her eyes for a moment, holding her breath. Inuyasha noticed this. She opened here eyes and look strangely at him.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked, giving her a questioning look.

She smirked, "Inuyasha.. Why don't I sense the sacred Jewel." she laughed, "you didn't lose it did you?"

He looked away. "If it wasn't for the jewel, I would have lost you.." he said in a small voice.

"..What was that?" she asked, trying to catch his gaze.

"Oh...yeah. The Jewel." He looked at her, "That's what I have to tell you..something about the jewel.."

Kagome frowned, becoming anxious. "Ok then, spit it out!"

He took her hands in his. "Well.. As you already know, you...died"

She nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"And.. I didn't know how I could ever bring you back so I...I used the jewel to save you Kagome, to bring you back to us...to me." he replied, sheepishly.

"So the Jewel..is gone?" she concluded, receiving a nod from the worn out Hanyou.

She slowly walked over and hugged him. His eyes grew wide, not knowing if she was sad or happy?

"...Kagome? Are you ok." he asked, cautiously. Hoping he would not get a 'sit' command.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." she said, he could smell the salty smell of tears. "Thank you for giving up your dream for me.. You have no idea how much that means to me.."

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side, slightly. "What are you talking about?" She pulled away from him, yet still staying in his arms.

"You always told me you'd use the Jewel to become a full fledged Demon once the Shikon no Tama was completed... But now you can never do that. You used the Jewel to save me and now your dream has diminished."

"Kagome, I realized a long time ago that if I used the jewel to become full demon, that I would lose my mind.. I'd kill needlessly for my own twisted amusement and I'd forget about Shippo, Sango, Miroku...and you." He looked away from her, cringing at the thought of what his demonic side would gladly do to his friends if given the chance.

"Even so, I still know that deep within yourself you still crave that power and also the need to be accepted by other demons. You've had a horrible childhood, Inuyasha. Everyone knows that and understands.. But we can never even start to imagine what pain you've went through..you've been alone since your mothers passing and you've never been the same.." She hugged him again.

"Please, Inuyasha.. Just know we're here for you.. Know that.." she trailed off, a thought striking her head. She gasped. Looking up at him. "Inuyasha.. Oh no.."

"What's wrong?" he asked seeing her pale face.

"Inuyasha.. How will I return home to my own era?" She thought of never seeing her Mother, her brother, her grandfather or even any of her friends ever again. "Oh, Inuyasha! How will I ever return home?"

Inuyasha stared at her blankly. "Home? You are home Kagome.. You can stay here with me and the others." he smiled, "I'll build you your own house and we can have a pup or two, it'll be great, I promise I'll"

"No, Inuyasha!" she interrupted him, although it was hard to stop him, after he was describing the perfect life, a life she had always wanted with him..she had to be strong. "I...can't stay here. I need to return home to my family. They'll worry about me and my mother...mama's heart will be broken if I never return."

Inuyasha starred at her, confused as to why she was refusing him when he knew for a fact that she loved him as much as he loved her. "But...you don't want to be a family?"

She started to cry slowly into his haori, "It's all I ever wanted.." she replied.

He beamed, stroking her head. "Then why not stay here.. I'll make you so happy, Kagome, please. If you leave I'll be alone again.. You're the person I want to be mine forever, my mate.."

Kagome stopped crying, even stopped breathing. It was as close to a proposal in her time as it would get. She knew Inuyasha didn't understand what 'getting married' in her time was, but if he did, this would be his way of asking her anyway.

"Your mate?" she said softly, he nodded, taking her hands in his again.

"Please.. Forget about all you knew back then and stay with me.. You know Shippo thinks of you as his mother now. You wouldn't deny him that, would you?" He laughed. "There is a way I can take you back.. But, it's your choice.. Will you stay with me, or go back to your era?"

"You can...take me back?" Kagome said, wondering how.

Inuyasha's heart sank knowing that was the choice she would obviously pick.

"I need some time to think about it." she said.

"I understand." Inuyasha replied, "Take all the time you require."

"Thanks. I'll have my mind made up for tomorrow..now, let's go back to everyone. I'm sure they're all worried about us." She said, walking back towards the clearing. Inuyasha walked in front of her, making her stop and crouched down. She laughed, climbing up on his back and laying her head atop of his shoulder.

They both enjoyed the walk back in silence.

Once they entered the clearing everyone greeted them, first of all, Kouga.

"Kagome!" he said, lifting her down from Inuyasha's back and hugging her. "Where'd you go, we were all so worried...wait." he sniffed her, looking onto her pale face and into her dull chocolate brown eyes. "You were.." his eyes widened "you were dead!"

Everyone gasped, Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder, smelling her as well. "Yeah, I can smell it too!" he said.

Inuyasha felt so guilty now..

"Noo, everyone! Look, I'm fine!" She reassured them. Ginta and Hakkaku stepped forward

"Sorry, sis, you can't have a smell like that on you and tell us nothing happened?" Hakkaku said, shrugging.

"Yeah, we can smell it on you as plain as day, sis. Tell us what happened!" Ginta insisted.

She looked at Inuyasha, knowing how bad he must be feeling right now.

Inuyasha sighed deeply, staring at Kouga's two idiot friends before him. He hated them so much right now, for insisting that Kagome tell them something they had no right asking about.

"I killed her.." he stated, everyone gasped.

Kouga took a hold of Kagome's arm and pushed her at Ginta and Hakkaku. "Protect Kagome from this mutt.. He doesn't deserve to be around Kagome after doing something so unforgivable."

Inuyasha growled, however knowing Kouga was right.

"No, Kouga you don't understand!" Kagome argued.

"What don't I understand, wench? I don't want you anywhere near this half-breed anymore, do I make myself clear?" Kouga asked, eyes narrowed at Inuyasha.

"Clear as mud, baka!" She struggled against Ginta and Hakkaku's grip. "Guys, let me go!"

"You're my woman, and you'll do as I say. Or else." Kouga growled at Kagome, giving her a glare.

Inuyasha growled even louder. "Keh, you dare tell me to stay away from her when you're standing there threatening her? Right, I don't think so"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called to him as the two wolf demons dragged her back to their part of the clearing.

"Sorry, Sis." they both said in unison.

"Get out of my way!" Inuyasha yelled at Kouga, unsheathing his sword.

Kouga laughed and smirked, "What? You gonna kill me too? Go ahead, mutt. There's a whole bunch of witnesses here that can now see how big of a threat you are to Kagome and the Jewel!"

"You don't have to worry about one thing, wimpy wolf." Inuyasha returned a smirk, "The jewel is gone."

Kouga's eyes widened, "What the hell have you done with the jewel, dog?"

"He used it to bring me back to life." Kagome stated, knowing Kouga could hear her clearly. Kouga turned his head. "And Inuyasha didn't kill me... It was an accident, I slipped and fell and died.. Inuyasha saved my life. I owe him everything." She smiled at him, and Inuyasha smiled back. Walking towards Kagome. He growled at the two, who immediately let Kagome go.

Inuyasha took Kagome over to Sango. "Kagome-chan!" Sango said hugging the girl, "Thank the gods you're okay!"

Kikyo stepped forward. "Inuyasha, please.. I need to talk to you."

Inuyasha glared at her, "I have nothing more to say to you.."

"Please.. It's Kagome. She's in danger." Inuyasha ears perked up at Kikyo's words.

"Fine.. Just for a moment." he looked to Kagome, who frowned sadly. He walked over to her and smiled. "I'll only be a moment.." he kissed the top of her head and followed Kikyo out of the clearing, Kouga's jaw dropped, Sango and Miroku exchanged worried, yet excited glances.

Sango nudged Kagome playfully. "What happened between you and Inuyasha while you guys were gone?" Kagome blushed and explained everything Inuyasha had told her..and asked her.

Sango squealed. "You? Stay _here_? That would be so great, Kagome!"

Kagome smiled, agreeing with her, but something I her mind told her not to get too excited.

**Meanwhile**

"Inuyasha.. You have made a huge mistake in using the jewel to bring back Kagome from the dead" Kikyo said in her normal tone.

"Yeah? Go on.." he said, looking away from her.

"Kagome is my reincarnation. Which means she has spiritual powers!" Kikyo was making such a big deal out of this, but Inuyasha kept a blank stare.

"...and?" he ventured.

"And that means the powers within her are strong enough to hold the jewel within her soul. The Jewel is not gone..Somehow, The Shikon no Tama is still inside her." Kikyo stated, becoming pale herself. "I wanted you to use the jewel so the jewel would be gone forever, but now.. Now the jewel will live on forever." She stepped closer to Inuyasha, "You must kill the girl the destroy the jewel."

Inuyasha glared at her, "No chance, wench. You expect me to Kill her?"

"No, Inuyasha.. I'm thinking of Kagome when I say that. Evil will find her no matter what era she's in.. She was in danger when she held the Jewel in her hands.. Now that the Jewel has brought her back to life, it thinks Kagome owes it protection."

Inuyasha looked confused, "The Jewel 'thinks'?"

Kikyo nodded, "She'll die, Inuyasha..weather you're the one who kills her or not.."

* * *

Megan-dawn: Sorry guys for any confusion you attained in this chapter, if any that is. I had so many ideas that they kinda just flowed unevenly onto the page. P 


	10. The finest line of Betrayal

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, All characters and such belong to Rumiko Takahashi!

Hmmm..Yes, I know I told you all I'd be updating loads of chapters during the summer..But, as it turned out, I wasn't at home much. I was always out with my friends, or driving around. I just finished Drivers' Ed, so, I'm ALWAYS out driving. Hehe, anyways, hopefully I'll get to update stuff on the weekends..since my "No computer on the weekdays!" Rule is still in order.

WELL! I'm in grade 11 now, So, only one more year of 'only writing on the weekdays/summer'.

Here is Chapter 10:

_**Chapter Ten:** The finest line_ _of Betrayal_

Kikyo watched his normally piercing, amber eyes become a dull yellow. She stared deep into them, waiting for his response. After a few more moments passed, she shrugged.

"I don't pretend to be stupid, Inuyasha." She said in a firm voice. "I know that the feelings you once had for me now belong to Kagome."

Inuyasha looked away, not entirely caring.

"Yes, well, I also know you to be very stubborn, so I know trying to change your mind wont do any good. Yet, I just want you to know that I do still Love you, and I wouldn't lie to you just to get you to get rid of Kagome." She chuckled. "I'm not that cruel."

Inuyasha sighed. "Why wont anything ever work out for me? Why can't I have a happy life?" He looked at her, sighing again. "First, I found you. Before anything really true could form from that, We lost each other for fifty years. You died, and I was pinned to that damned tree. Then, Kagome came along and saved me from my eternal sleep. Over time I grew to feel strongly for her. And now...and now..."

Once again, he looked away. "I'm going to lose her too."

Kikyo walked a little closer and stopped, closing her eyes and holding her left hand over her chest. "The last thing I wanted to do was cause you more pain. We were tricked into thinking we had deceived each other. Every bad thing that ever happened to you..none of it was your fault."

"I still feel as if it was. It's my fault that I'm a lowly hanyou." Inuyasha's voice was trembling. Kikyo opened her eyes, a tear streaming down her cheek. She ran and tightly embraced him.

"Don't you ever say such things, Inuyasha. You know deep down inside that those words are not true." Kikyo said. "Please, one last time..hold me."

Inuyasha hesitated, looking around, making sure that this act would not be misinterpreted by certain eyes. He slowly placed his arms around her. Unbeknownst of the two of them, A pair of chocolate brown, glassy eyes had just arrived.

"I love you, Inuyasha ..And I always will. I only wish for your happiness. I always have." She smiled deeply. She then Sensed the presence of the intruder, knowing who it was, she smirked, playing softly with one of his ears.

"Kagome?" A voice called from a little outside the clearing. "Kagome! Where are you? Where'd you go!"

"Sango?" Inuyasha said out loud, letting go of Kikyo and running towards the girl. '_Kagome, you better be okay_.'

"Oh Hello, Inuyasha." Sango smiled, "I just seen Kagome walk out of the clearing, and I followed her..only to not find her." She looked around. "You haven't seen her, have you?"

"No, I haven't." he said, "And Kouga blames ME for not keeping a good eye on Kagome."

Sango nodded, "Yeah, really."

"But seriously, We need to find her. If there's a war about to happen, this is not the best time to be in the forest alone." he said, turning around and about to run. "Get Miroku and help search for her on Kirara...I'll go ahead."

"Right." Sango said firmly, running back towards the clearing.

"Oh, and Sango!"

"What is it?"

"..don't tell Kouga that Kagome is gone.. That's the last thing I need right now."

They both smiled and continued in their own direction.

* * *

Kikyo moved silently over to where the intruder was hidden. She reached into the bush, pulling out a struggling Kagome. "If he thinks you're going to be the one to keep him, he's totally wrong." She yelled at her. She thought for a moment, coming to a conclusion. She looked maliciously down at Kagome.

"I know exactly what needs to be done with you." she squeezed Kagome's neck, making her fall unconscious. "No offense, but I'm only being considerate towards Inuyasha. He's in such a fragile state right now. And I'm sure he'd prefer the REAL thing as opposed to a worthless copy like you."

She laughed, raising her hand to summon her soul collectors which swooped down and lifted her up into the air. She whispered a location to one of them, and the others followed, bring the two girls to the precise location.

"I have another desire you know." Kikyo said to Kagome, as if she were awake. "I have a new desire to become alive again for Inuyasha. I'll bring you to a...friend...who does have the mental capacity to destroy you. Then, and only then, can the jewel be reborn. I shall then use it to be my formal self."

* * *

"Miroku! I need to speak with you!" Sango said in a hushed voice. Motioning for Kirara to join them.

"Alright, what's up?" he asked, standing up.

"Kagome is missing, yet again" Sango sighed, Kirara already in her large form.

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "My dear, Sango. Is this an attempt to get me out of the clearing and alone with you?"

Sango's eye twitched as she groaned in annoyance.

"All you had to do was ask, you don't have to cover up your love for me with a lie?" He smiled affectionately as he groped her.

**-SLAP!-**

"Just get on Kirara." she growled as Miroku twitched on the ground. After a moment he crawled up upon the demons back and they flew off in search of their friend.

* * *

"Hmpf, where are they off to?" Kouga scowled, watching them fly off on Kirara. "Wait..They don't have Kagome with them?" he looked around the clearing, not seeing her anywhere. "Who's looking after Kagome!" He yelled. No one answered. Ginta and Hakkaku shrugged.

"Let's follow them.." Kouga stated, running towards the exit, followed by his two comrades.

* * *

Inuyasha ran, thinking of all the things that could have happened to Kagome. He wasn't picking up her scent anywhere near the clearing, which was hurting him the most. '_If anything happens to her I wont be able to forgive myself_.'

However, a few seconds later, a strong smell caught his attention. He stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened. Thinking of the One person he loved the most in the hands of the scents owner. "Naraku.." he whispered.

"KAGOME!"

* * *

As Kouga ran he began picking up Inuyasha's scent and the scent of another. His eyes narrowed. "What the hell is Naraku doing around these parts?" as ask himself out loud. "Wait..what if..What if that mutt let Kagome fall right into Naraku's hands!"

Ginta and Hakkaku gasped.

"Well, if that's what happened, you should be the one to save Sis." Ginta suggested.

"Yes, If you saved her, maybe then she'd see that you're the one she really loves, and not that half-breed, Inuyasha!" Hakkaku said, clearly the both of them were sucking up to their leader, but still thinking of Kagome's well-being.

"What? She loves me the most anyway? Besides, I will be the one to save her, She's my future mate, the one to be the mother of my pups, it's my job to protect her!"

Ginta and Hakkaku rolled their eyes, falling behind as Kouga ran even faster.

* * *

Kikyo and Kagome arrived at a small, damp hidden cave. The Soul collectors brought Kikyo lightly down onto her feet, yet dropped Kagome. Kikyo nodded to them as they left.

"Where are you!" Kikyo yelled into the darkness as hundreds of big and small red eyes glowed in the distance of the cave. A Man emerged from the darkness.

"I've been waiting for you. What news do you have?" The man said.

"Only that the allies of Inuyasha have banded together in a clearing a ways from here." Her face held an emotionless look. "Oh! And this." She said, standing aside to reveal Kagome face down on the ground.

The man seemed all too intrigued. "Well done, very well done, Kikyo. This girl will indeed prove useful to me." He walked over to Kagome, crouching down beside her, flipping her over and caressing her face. "So very useful..in more ways than one." He smirked up at Kikyo, who looked away in disgust.

"Look, I'll be back soon. I can't let Inuyasha know I'm responsible for any of this, not until after the war begins at least." Kikyo said, her soul collectors coming back and lifting her into the air.

"Good-bye, Naraku. Have fun.."

Naraku ignored her, looking down at his prize. He sensed the Jewel deep within her. "Such a waste that I'll have to destroy her." The demons in the darkness shrieked and growled in delight, hoping they would get the remains of what they sensed to be a priestess.

"Be Calm, the lot of you!" He yelled to them, and they obeyed. "She'll be mine, for the time being.. Then she's all yours."


	11. The same old deception

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, All characters and such belong to Rumiko Takahashi!

Not much to say, really. Only the old "I don't have much time nowadays to write, but I'm trying!" bit. But, I really am trying…I'm in grade 11, and my birthday is coming up on the 18th of April, so please, bear with me! Before I start new stuff in this chapter, I'll add a paragraph or two from the last chapter; as a recap.

Here is chapter 11:

**_Chapter 11:_** _The same old deception_

1"Look, I'll be back soon. I can't let Inuyasha know I'm responsible for any of this, not until after the war begins at least." Kikyo said, her soul collectors coming back and lifting her into the air.

"Good-bye, Naraku. Have fun..."

Naraku ignored her, looking down at his prize. He sensed the Jewel deep within her. "Such a waste that I'll have to destroy her." The demons in the darkness shrieked and growled in delight, hoping they would get the remains of what they sensed to be a priestess.

"Be Calm, the lot of you!" He yelled to them, and they obeyed. "She'll be mine, for the time being...Then she's all yours."

Kagura, one of Naraku's incarnations, stepped forward. "She'll be yours?" she repeated, "How so?"

"It's only simple." He replied, "I'll use her as I do with the other humans that serve me against their own will."

"Again, how so?" she said, still confused.

Naraku grunted impatiently, "To make it easy enough for your own mind to handle, I mean to use her as a puppet. To act through her to get whatever I want and to get to whomever I want..."

Kagura grunted also, but out of annoyance that she could not be of assistance; that a mere human would do the important work.

"And I know exactly how. Listen, Kagura!" Naraku spoke with haste.

At her name, Kagura walked over to her master and bent down beside him. "What is it? What can I do!"

"I need you to go scout out Inuyasha. Find him and then report back to me." Naraku grinned, "I need to know exactly where I have to go to finally strike back at the Half-breed."

**

* * *

**

"Kilala! Stop it; go back!" Sango shouted as her large companion roared ferociously and turned around in the direction in which they came from.

"What's wrong with her?" Miroku asked, looking behind him; towards the direction they were supposed to go and trying to locate something. "Did something spook her?"

"I doubt it. It's not like Kilala to act like this, especially when we're doing something of such importance." Sango replied, stroking Kilala's head, which seemed to somewhat calm her.

"Wait." Sango said, sitting as still as she could. "Do you sense that?"

"I do, and I have for the past moment." Miroku shut his eyes, as if to feel whatever he was sensing, "I wasn't sure if it was just the bad feeling of Kagome's safety possibly being in danger, or if it was something else. Now I'm positive it is something else…but what?"

"I'm not sure, but we need to find out. She's not easily scared, so it must have something to do with Naraku…although I'm not too sure why he would scare her."

"Maybe demons have a certain sense; one that can tell them what's going on miles from where they are. But maybe that's foolish talk." Miroku laughed, "I don't know _that _much about Demons; I've never been intone with their keen thoughts, you know? I mean, me being as pure as I am."

"Pure? You're the most impure _thing_ I've ever seen." Sango rolled her eyes as Miroku was about to protest. "Now stop rambling on, Kagome needs us."

He sighed sadly, "I can't stay angry with you." He nuzzled into her back, "you're so beautiful."

Sango blushed but held an annoyed glare, "Way to suck up, Miroku."

Both the Monk and the demon slayer screamed as Kilala began plummeting suddenly to the ground.

"Kilala, snap out of it!" Sango yelled, accepting Miroku's outstretched hand. He pulled her into his body.

"It's alright, Sango. I'll break your fall." Miroku stammered.

"Don't be so dramatic, Miroku." Sango said, annoyed again.

"Come here…it's about time I did this." Miroku stated, kissing her.

"Ugh, this is hardly the time!" Sango tried so hard to say, knowing she didn't care what was happening around her. She wanted it, too.

Kilala burst into flames and turned back to her small form, just before they hit something hard.

**

* * *

**

"Ka…oh, it's only you Kikyo…I thought you were…" Inuyasha said disappointingly, but was cut off before he could finish.

"I know very well who you thought I was. And I also don't care if you think I'm a horrible person. I'm just doing whatever I can to help the rightful side of this war win." Kikyo smugly said. "And I also didn't want you to have to kill Kagome, to watch her die so tragically. So I helped Kagome do it for herself; she killed herself, Inuyasha, I'm innocent! Whether it all really was an accident or not."

"I don't want you to make excuses because I know all too well what you're trying to do; trying to get back into my good graces, well it's too late now Kikyo." Inuyasha said, "I can never love you again, so stop trying to do something about that."

"Oh my, Inuyasha…you make things so complicated for yourself." Kikyo whined, "All I ever wanted was to settle down with you, to have your children and to live normally like the people of the villages that I've come to care so deeply for." She looked accusingly at him, "And you're just too stubborn and selfish to even care."

"Just lay off, would ya? The way you go on about stuff is the same way the magic box people act on, what Kagome calls, Soaps." Inuyasha said, meaning soap operas on Kagome's television.

"I won't even ask what that is, but all I know is that Kagome is long gone now and you should move on. It seems that you had no trouble doing that once people kept telling you to forget about me…" Kikyo pressed her lips tightly together.

"Keh, What do you mean 'Kagome is long gone now'?" Inuyasha was quick getting to Kikyo, grabbing her shoulders, "What the hell did you do to her now!"

"Something you should have done a long time ago." She whistled lightly, summoning her soul collectors, who swooped down; retrieving her off of the ground. "Farewell, Inuyasha. I'll be around."

He growled loudly as she disappeared off with her collectors. He sensed something strange coming from the east and he charged off in that direction.

Kagura smirked from the sky; riding her feather. "It won't be long now, Inuyasha. Hopefully you'll be the one to overcome whatever Naraku throws at you; so I can be free."

**

* * *

**

"Hachi! my good friend!" Miroku let out a sigh of relief, "Talk about being in the right place at the right time."

"Thank goodness." Sango spread out on Hachi's giant yellow back, stroking Kilala's little fuzzy head.

"Please, Hachi. We need a favor." Miroku stated.

"Anything you wish, Master Miroku." Hachi smiled, "you just name it."

"We need a ride around, Hachi." Sango simply said.

"It's Kilala. She just suddenly began acting strangely, and passed out." said Miroku, "it's rather odd."

"Hachi, Look! Stop!" Sango yelled, pointing towards the ground.

Miroku's eyes darted in the direction that Sango pointed. It was Inuyasha.

"Hey!" Hachi bellowed, "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha stopped, looking up onto the sky, seeing a giant yellow mass coming down upon him. He jumped into the air and landed on top of Hachi, sitting down cross legged in front of Sango and Miroku.

"I see you haven't found Kagome either, Inuyasha." Miroku sighed.

"No, But I know I'm close." Inuyasha closed his eyes, using his senses again to try and find Kagome.

Sango smiled, placing a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "Kagome will be alright, Inuyasha. She is much stronger than she looks."

"That's not the part that bothers me." Inuyasha gazed down at the trees that passed quickly by underneath them.

"And why is that?" Miroku looked at Sango, knowing she was wondering the same thing.

"This is what, the tenth time today that I've let something happen to Kagome?" Inuyasha exaggerated. "When is it going to end? When we find Kagome, and after I get her to someplace safe, we have a war to take part in. It's like we never get a moments rest."

"Look at it this way, Inuyasha…At least when the war is over, you and Kagome can finally settle down." Sango giggled.

Inuyasha blushed, "Huh! Settle down? What do you mean by that?"

"You know very well what Sango means." Miroku playfully poked him a couple of times in the leg.

"Feh" Was Inuyasha's only response, looking away from them to try and hide his wide blush. Suddenly something averted his sense to the north.

Inuyasha stood as his ears perked up, a slight smile forming on his face. "Kagome!"

**

* * *

**

Kagome's eyes drifted slowly open as she sat upright. "WH-Where am I?" She asked herself while her eyes began to focus.

"Ah, you're awake I see." An eerie voice spoke from within the shadows. Kagome watched as a figure approached her.

"Naraku." She glared, "Why am I here? What do you want with me?"

Naraku smirked, looking to the entrance to the cave. Kagura jumped from her flying feather, landing on her feet, catching her feather as it grew smaller and floated downwards.

"What news do you bring me, Kagura?" Naraku still held the smirk, yet it was not as big as when Kagome had first woken.

"He is coming." She simply said, turning to Kagome and gave her a wink.

Naraku gazed at Kagome and laughed. "And I can't wait."


	12. And so it begins

Not really much to say here on my part…only that I've had a major case of writers block, and this has been a really busy summer for me…I'm working now, so when I get some free time, I want to be out with my friends, you all can understand that, right? I hope you can, and if you do forgive me, you have my most sincere Thanks.

I won't keep you waiting any longer; however, I do want to say this: This particular chapter will be short, because the next chapter will be the start of the **WAR**, and I promise to not keep you waiting for that:D Thank you to all of my loyal readers who, after long periods of time to whose fault is mine, still come back to read my story…I am very grateful.

Anyway, here is your Chapter 12:

**Chapter 12:** _And so it begins_

"I don't understand, Naraku" Kagome looked from Kagura's confused gaze to Naraku's amused stance. "You wish to gain all of this power…but then what?" she tried to stand but couldn't; it was as if he was holding her down on the ground with his mind. "If you destroy everything, what good will all that power be to you?"

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome…" he chuckled to himself. "It seems I have misunderstood you."

Kagura set her eyes on Naraku, still not catching onto his obvious plan, _'what is he up to now…'_

"Misunderstood me?" Kagome ventured.

"Yes, I thought you were different from that walking-dead wench, Kikyo; I'm one of the few who think so, I'm sure…but I'm seeing more and more how alike you two really are." He smirked, "you are both so arrogant and annoying; thinking that every action has to have a purpose in the end."

He walked closer to Kagome, crouching down beside her, "Well, my dear, you are so sadly mistaken. I intend for things to go my way at all times, without interferences. That is why I must be the one with the most power…it's much more satisfying, don't you think?"

Kagome sneered, turning her head away from him in disgust. _'Inuyasha, where are you?'_ she called from within, knowing that somehow he would make it in time and find her…he had to. She then decided to buy some time for Inuyasha.

"So, are you going to use me as a _pawn_ in your little game?" Kagome asked, not daring to look into his eyes; afraid that he might figure out that she was biding time.

Naraku raised an eyebrow, "now why would you say that?"

"Well…" Kagome hesitated, "why else would you have me here?"

Naraku smiled as he stood, "since you're so smart, I guess I should fill you in."

He moved a little closer to her, lifting his hand above her head. He then spread out his fingers. He looked down, deep into her eyes, "Stand, Kagome." He commanded.

Kagome gasped as a hot pain shot down both her legs, her legs quickly moved against her will and well before she knew it, she was standing.

"Very good." He smirked again. He took his hand away, leaving her paralyzed and standing still. He took his left hand and moved it closer to her face, making a light fist. He soloed out his index finger and pressed it firmly against her forehead. Kagome's mind was suddenly clouded with visions and images; things that she knew would soon happen in the future.

Once Naraku had shared every single detail and order with her, he pulled his finger away. Hopefully this time he would be able to control her, now that Inuyasha was nowhere to be found.

"Kagomeee!" Inuyasha bellowed, jumping off of Hachi and into the cave. He knew she was there; he'd know her scent anywhere.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, she never knew she could smile as wide as she did.

They ran to each other, Inuyasha wrapping his strong, protective arms around her as she buried her face into his haori.

He looked down onto her soft features, glad that she was unharmed and with him again. He then gulped, seeing that her features were not as soft as he had hoped; they were quite angry and scornful.

"What took you so long!" she exclaimed, pushing him away. She then smiled.

"Hey! Be thankful I even came for you at all!" Inuyasha said, looking away. He glanced back at her smiling face, looking quickly away again with a 'Feh'.

"Kagome!" Sango and Miroku yelled in unison, running to her.

"Yes, Inuyasha; what took you so long?" a familiar voice asked from within the shadows.

Inuyasha growled, stepping in front of Kagome. "What's the deal, Naraku? Why do you want Kagome so badly?"

"I _did_ want Kagome…for my own reasons. Now I'm done with her" he smirked, "for the moment, anyway."

Inuyasha became overly fed up and snapped, not knowing what Naraku meant; the fact that he had touched Kagome at all sent him raging,

He grabbed the hilt of his Tetsusaiga, thrusting it out of its sheath as he charged at Naraku, "WIND SCAR!" he yelled, his eyes flashing red.

The enormous power emitted from the blade hit Naraku, shattering his body, leaving what seemed like nothing. Had Naraku been defeated at long last?

Inuyasha ran over to where Naraku had stood, finding a lone Shikigami lying on the cold ground. Inuyasha cursed Naraku for being a coward, using one of his puppets and not facing him in person.

Kagome sighed as she walked over to Inuyasha, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Inuyasha. We have to focus on winning this war."

Inuyasha smiled, turning around and taking her in his arms again. "You're right, Kagome. But more importantly, are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Of course not…because then he'd have you to deal with, and he wouldn't want to get himself in that deep, right?" she winked, going to meet Sango and Miroku. "Come on guys, let's get back to the clearing…we have a strategy to create!"

Inuyasha just stood there, blushing. He wasn't afraid of rejection anymore. He loved Kagome…and after the war he wanted to tell her so...to ask her to stay with him once more, like he had done only a short while ago. He had told her that there was a way to bring her back to her own era, but he hoped to the gods that he would be able to keep her.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha was snapped back to reality, seeing Kagome merely inches from his face.

"Staring off into space? You've been spending too much time with me, Inuyasha." She smiled again, walking behind him and jumping on his back.

"And you've been spending too much time treating me like a packhorse." Inuyasha said, letting go of her, but catching her again before she fell off.

Sango and Miroku winked at each other, jogging to the cave entrance and jumping back onto Hachi, while Kagome held snuggly onto Inuyasha.

On the ride back, Miroku and Sango were beginning to feel very differently about each other; thinking more and more about the war, and what might happen to one another. Miroku gently took Sango's hand in his and pulled her closer and into his arms. Sango didn't say anything, only a content sigh escaped her lips.

Kagome, who had been watching them, smirked a familiar smirk while her eyes glowed a pale green.

_**

* * *

**_

Kouga sat cross-legged in the middle of the clearing, keeping his eyes impatiently on the entrance of the clearing. Jinenji approached him slowly.

"Kouga…Sir…I was wondering where Kagome went off to." Jinenji blinked a few times. "Is she with Inuyasha?"

The sound of that name made Kouga's blood boil, but before he could say anything to the large half-demon, something caught his eye at the entrance. He jumped up.

"Kagome!" Kouga yelled, running quickly towards her, followed by a few other various Demons concerned about Kagome. Kouga pushed Inuyasha out of the way to pull her into his arms. "Thank God you're okay!"

Kagome gasped, "Ow, Kouga, you're squishing me."

Inuyasha growled, "How many times do you have to be told, Kouga." He grabbed onto Kouga's shoulder and sunk his claws into it, thrusting him out of the way. "Hands off!"

Inuyasha lightly touched Kagomes cheek, "are you alright?"

She nodded, smiling. Her smiled faded and her eyes narrowed.

Inuyasha looked and his smile faded too, "Kikyo."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Kikyo gracefully walked towards the group, nobody knew what to say. Inuyasha stepped forward.

"Listen, Kikyo, you stay away from Kagome, you've already done enough." Inuyasha spoke to her in an annoyed tone.

"Listen, Inuyasha," she gave him an emotionless look, "I wouldn't have come back if I knew I couldn't be of help."

"What do you mean by that, Kikyo?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow.

She hesitated as a smile formed on her pale face, "Well, I guess it could be a little helpful to know that our enemies are already on the move."

_**

* * *

**_

Okay guys, the next chapter is the big war. I'm sorry that this was a short chapter, but I had a bit of what Naraku did to Kagome before Inuyasha arrived into a chapter before the war began. I also had to have Kagome rescued so she's back on Inuyashas side, or the twist will make no sense at all. Anyways, I'll start on the next Chapter tomorrow…it's Midnight now and my eyes are going cross from staring at this screen haha. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can!

-Anya


End file.
